


Sun Drops

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Sky at Night [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, nyxnoct is more implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: On a mission Nyx encounters daemons he can't dispel, then a boy falls from the sky and sets things right.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Nyx Ulric & Sora
Series: The Sky at Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703932
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Sun Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



> So this is not at ALL how i expected this to go, but alas here it is! Im 100% gonna write more bc nyx would ADORE sora and theyd bond over being island boys and NO ONE can convince me otherwise  
> (also namine is a long lost nox fleuret and no one can tell me im wrong because im not)

_They just- they wouldn’t disappear._

This battle had been the longest, and weirdest by far. Nyx and his squad had handled damn near hundreds of these battles. Glaive versus daemon. Over and over and over again. Touchdown, kukri out, magic aimed. Daemon dispelled. But these- these were unlike any daemon he’d seen before. 

It was so similar but so _different_ at the same time. They were like inky black shadows, but no matter how many times Nyx cut through them they didn’t disappear. Only Crowe’s magic seemed to be doing any good, but she was getting exhausted. And they had so many more to fight. They just seemed to multiply, the light of day didn’t even make a difference to them. And they could get big too. He hadn’t seen anything behemoth level, but - _astrals_ \- did it have to be big when it could go _invisible?_

Nyx didn’t really think a pack of weird little daemons would be what ended them, but that’s really what it was looking like. 

“What _are_ these things?!” Crowe growled, trying to keep up her attitude thought they could hear just how worn out she was. The little creatures just kept advancing, sinking into the shadows they themselves had cast and popping up elsewhere, cutting scratches across all of them. Alone it wouldn’t be much of anything, nothing more than a sting, but over and over, their blood speckling the grounds. It was getting to be too much. 

They heard the reverberating growls of another creature, bigger and darker, weird red...well heart marks or something similar. 

“Whatever they are, we aren’t doing much against them.” Nyx pointed out the obvious. He and Libs could do magic, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as what Crowe could manage.

“Anyone notice when you hit the li’l ones with magic enough actual little hearts drift up from ‘em?” Libs asked out of nowhere.  
  
No, Nyx hadn’t noticed actually. What the hell did that even mean? He’d never seen a daemon expel, well a _heart_ before.   
  


“I don’t think these little beasts are actually daemons.”  
  
“Then what the hell else could they be?!” Crowe shot another blast of fire toward a cluster and they all watched as the creatures dissolved and little pink hearts floated above them for a moment before disappearing as well.

_What the hell._

There wasn’t much they could do, aside from retreat, and regroup. The creatures seemed to have a goal but it wasn’t them, and as they watched - they all just disappeared. Biding their time, probably.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was so quiet, not even the daemons seemed to be appearing that night. They had found a protected campsite, and set up there quickly, bandaging each other's wounds and discussing the creatures. They had been separated from the rest of their squad, just the three of them now. They had to assign one to keep watch, and Nyx took first, naturally.   
  
He was sitting at the edge of the campside, deep in thought when he saw it- almost like a shooting star but not quite it. He stood up, immediately alert as he saw shadows moving just on the edge of his vision. Astrals, these creatures were so much harder to see than regular daemons. They didn’t even seem remotely interested in their little patch of sanctuary, even though Nyx knew deep down that the old magic in them wouldn’t have stopped the creatures' approach. 

He watched the star instead, his gut clenching the closer it got to the earth. His nerves replaced immediately with shock at the impact. It wasn’t at all like a comet, but it was bright. It didn’t disturb his companions, but he knew he had to investigate. He turned to Libertus and shook him awake.

“Huh? Y turn already?” His words were slurred but his eyes cleared quickly upon seeing whatever expression Nyx wore.

“Sorry, something’s happening and I need to investigate, keep an eye out for things and watch out over Crowe, ill be back soon.” he didn’t say anything else, just quickly turned and warped closer to the impact zone. It wasn’t too far, but far enough he felt a bit winded, but that might’ve just been his adrenaline. 

  
  


\---

  
  


He had been expecting a lot, but one thing he surely wasn’t was a kid beating the shit out of the shadows with a giant _key_ . Even more, he wasn’t expecting it to actually _stop_ the little buggers. Maybe he was dreaming? A kid and a giant duck and a dog with a shield? Shadows and creatures twitching around. A key and magic unlike anything he’d ever seen. They weren’t connected to the crystal. He knew that for sure. 

He didn’t know what he was looking at, but it didn’t take any time at all for them to clear the area. No respawning. Nothing. 

He watched the kid stretch, dismissing his giant key before crossing his arms behind his head, “Phew! That was tougher than I thought!” 

Astrals...he sounded so young.

Then he made eye contact, instead of being on edge like Nyx was sure he was, ready to summon his kukri at a moment's notice, the kid just...smiled. Nyx didn’t think he’d ever seen something so _bright_ before, even in the dark of night.

“Hey there! Can you tell me where we are?” The kid started approaching, clearly against the better judgement of his companions if the squawking was anything to go by.  
  
“Sora! Don’t just go up to strangers!” It was the duck. It was a damn near miracle Nyx could even make out what he was saying. He was more and more sure this was all a dream.

The kid, Sora didn’t listen, “Relax, Donald! He’s a good guy, right?” oh, now he was talking to Nyx, “You’re one of the good guys, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m one of the good guys. You’re in...well, I don’t really know what to tell ya kid, you’re kinda in a dangerous place.” He’d be more worried if he hadn’t seen what the kid could do. His fighting was so unrefined but to the point. Clearly self taught.

The kid frowned, “Hey! I’m not a kid, as for the dangerous place, I figured as much, with all the heartless and stuff! What’re you doin’ out here though, if it’s so dangerous? Especially alone?”

He was so clearly and painfully obviously a kid.“I’m a soldier, and this is a warzone,” he was revealing too much, this kid could be a spy for the enemy, but it felt so unlikely, why did he feel like he could trust this kid? “I’m not alone, my friends are back at camp. You shouldn’t be out during the night, come on kid,” he jerked his head towards the camp, “stay with us till the suns up, then we can figure out what to do. There’s more than just shadows out here.”   
  
Sora and his companions agreed (mainly Sora, the duck didn’t seem to trust anything, Nyx liked him) and Nyx led them back to camp. He met Libertus’ confused gaze and just shrugged. He couldn’t explain this.

Sora though, it seemed like nothing stumped him, he just crossed his arms behind his head again and leant to one side, “Heya! I’m Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy, are you a soldier too? Who do you guys serve?”

Libertus stared, “Uh, Libertus, and yeah. I am a soldier, we serve King Regis of Lucis. That's Nyx.” 

Sora just smiled, “It’s nice to meetcha, I’ve never heard-mmf!” The duck, Donald covered the kid’s mouth and said something that sounded like gourd-border.

It was the dog that spoke up, “We don’t know much about the politics, we’re just from a real outta the way place and don’t keep up with all’a everythin’.” That didn’t really make sense, but it didn’t _not_ make sense either.

Sora waved Donald off, “Yeah! An island out in the middle of nowhere really!” That made more sense, there were places they hadn’t seen or heard of. But it definitely made the probability of them being spies more likely.

Libertus clearly thought so as his expression shuttered and darkened, “Oh really.” 

Sora just smiled, and Nyx didn’t trust him.

“You can stay the night, but in the morning I wanna see the back of you all.” Libertus said, no room for argument.

It didn’t seem to bother Sora at all but it ruffled Donald’s feathers, “Yeah, of course! You guys have important places to be i’m sure! We’re just gonna go over here, and won’t make a peep!” They went to the edges of the campground, not a care in the world. They didn’t even have any supplies at all. Nyx hated seeing a kid in a position like that. But he didn’t trust that he wasn’t the enemy.

They were gone when the sun was up, a note of thanks left behind.

  
  


\---

  
  


Nyx hadn’t expected he’d ever see them again. He definitely never thought they’d save his life. After Insomnia...well things had just gotten harder. Nyx didn’t know how he made it through that, but he wasn’t going to question it. He wasn’t going to give up, but he was so _tired_ , and those little heartless creatures seemed a figment of his imagination. His vision went black, and he didn’t feel anything after that.

He woke up to a not too familiar, but still familiar voice, grumpy and talking.

“I mean, I get that they have no hearts, and they’re out here lookin’ for ‘em, but come _on_! You don’t attack a man that’s already passed out!” Nyx assumed he was the one that was passed out.

“Gawrsh Sora, you know they don’t have morals, and a target’s a target.” That had to be the dog.

“He must have a really strong heart for them to still be around after him.” That was Donald. He made more sense when Nyx was out of it.

“Guess I owe you one.” Astrals was that his voice? He sounded like shit.

He heard a gasp and shuffling and saw Sora’s eyes and unruly brown hair fill his barely there vision, “You’re awake! Oh thank goodness, here come on.”  
  
He helped him sit up, Nyx couldn’t even be amazed at the fact Sora’s tiny arms even had the strength behind them for that as a weird little bottle was put in his hands. 

He stared at it in confusion.  
  
“Drink it, it should help, it’s a potion.” It didn’t look like any potion Nyx had known, but what did he have to lose now? He knew Noctis was alright with his people, and knew Luna had made it out. He drank the potion.

It was unlike anything he knew, it was weirdly sweet, but not bad. For some reason it made him think of home. It took away his aches and pains and brought his energy back. Not all of it, but enough.

Enough that he could clearly see without black fuzzing his vision. The little group still hadn’t picked up any camping equipment.

“You guys aren’t from around here, are you.” Nyx had heard stories from back home, of travelers. But that’s all he thought they were, stories.

Sora looked appropriately chastised, and Donald was clearly about to lie through his beak, “Yeah, you’re right. But I wasn’t lying about being from an Island, just not an island from around here.”  
  
Donald squawked, “Sora! World Order!”

Goofy seeme fond, “He’s never really abided by it before too strong.”  
  
“Why are you here?” They didn’t seem too put off by how well he was taking it. It might’ve been his encounter with the Lucii that did it, or it might have just been his mythology loving mind from when he was a kid kicking back in.

“We’re looking for a keyhole. Those creatures you’ve been seeing? The heartless and stuff, someone let them come here, and it’s my job to close the door.” It made sense, the kid used a giant key to kill enemies.

“Is that why you use a key to fight? Why you’re the only one that can touch them?”  
  
Sora shook his head, “You can fight them too, it just takes a bit more, my keyblade just...well makes it easier I guess. I dunno all the specifics. But hey! We’re in this together now, huh? Where are you headed? Do you know? Do you think it might have a keyhole?”

Nyx...really didn’t know. It could be in Insomnia, or it could be the crystal taken to Niflheim. Hell it could be some old ruin in Altissia. “It could be a lot of places...the best thing to do would probably be to introduce you to Noctis, the new King.”  
  
Sora’s face fell a little, but it was just pure sadness that clouded his expression. How could he be feeling such grief? He didn’t even know them. “I heard about your King...I’m so sorry, I wish there was something I could’ve done but we were so far away at the time.”   
  
Nyx felt an overwhelming fondness come over him, he ruffled the kids hair, “Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s not your job. It was my job and I failed it.”   
  
Sora looked up, his eyes ablaze, “Don’t say that! Just looking at you I can tell you did everything you could have done! Sometimes … sometimes bad things happen, and there’s nothing we can do about it to stop it, but we can always move forward. Don’t take that burden Nyx...the fall of a city, of a world...that isn’t on you. It’s on whoever decided all those lives weren’t worth anything. That whatever their hearts wanted was more important than all the lives standing in the way.” Sora took his hands, careful but still strong, and Nyx had never felt anything like this before. This kid’s energy was something else, his spirit was so bright. If he was anyone else it would’ve brought a tear to his eye.

“Jeez kid, alright. I got it. We can go find Noctis then. He should be near Lestallum…” Sora helped him stand up. Kept him steady as he regained his footing.

“Stop callin’ me kid! The name’s Sora, and i’m not a kid.” He was adamant, but Nyx couldn’t deny him, anyone that could say what he did- clearly they’d been through some shit. Sora had probably said so long to his childhood awhile ago.

“Alright, Sora. I got it. Call me Nyx then.” Sora beamed, and all Nyx could think of was the sun after a heavy rain.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora is what he would call, A Talker. The kid had a lot to say and never seemed to run out. His phone was so odd too. He called it a gummiphone, and he took pictures of everything. From the flora to Nyx to the chocobo’s he’d rented. Nyx didn’t ask where the kid had made so much money. But he certainly was thinking about it. 

Sora had a million tales, but the ones Nyx liked to hear were the ones about his islands.

“Destiny Islands!” He said as they rode along the side of the road, “its...well real tropical I guess? Me and my best friends would ride out to the play island- which is exactly what it sounds like! It had a playhouse and a race course and we were building a raft!” he laughed, “We thought it’d get us to other worlds! But we had the main island too! That's where all the stuff was but play island was really our home. Outside of school that's where we spent most of our time. Oh! And there's this fruit there, it's a star shaped fruit, and it’s native only to there and it’s got _so many_ stories about it! It’s said that if you share it with people, then no matter what you’re gonna stay in each other's lives. It’s probably superstition, you can’t really promise stuff like that, crazy things happen all the time, but if you keep your friends in your heart you’re always together no matter what! I think it's more a romantic symbolic thing to most people now anyways. It’s funny i’ve always loved the idea of it, but I never shared one with anyone. I shoulda just climbed the tree and shared it with Riku and Kairi back then.” 

His laughter was infectious, and his talk of islands and best friends made the yearning in Nyx’s heart so strong. He didn’t know where they were. He hoped they were both somewhere with the Princess. He’d love to see them again one day. He thinks he’d travel the worlds to find his friends too. He and Sora had a lot in common...

“What about you? You lived on an island too, right?” Sora asked, his eyes bright like the sky he knew back home. Astrals, everything about the boy reminded Nyx of home.

He smiled, “Yeah, Galahd, it was taken over by Nifilheim about a decade ago. But we still hope one day we’ll get to go back.” 

Sora could tell he didn’t wanna really talk about it, and didn’t push. Nyx was grateful. He was a smart boy with a lot of heart. Luckily, it didn’t take them much longer to get to Lestallum. They gathered a _lot_ of attention though. Nyx would be lying if he said it didn’t make him nervous. Every eye was on them as they walked through the city, but Sora didn’t seem to notice or care as he took in the sights and sounds, smells and tastes.

He had never seen someone so excited to get a free kabab before, and it brought a laugh more free than Nyx had let since his last night in with Noct…

“There’s so much cool stuff here!” Sora spread his arms and spun before taking hold of his excitement and looking at Nyx but nothing could hide the excitement there, they were alight, “So where would his highness be?”  
  
Nyx didn't really know, he figured the safest place to check first would be the hotel, “Follow me sunshine.” 

Sora laughed but did as told, Nyx felt like a mother duck with all her ducklings as they followed in single file.

It turns out the hotel was the exact place he needed to be. Noctis saw him first, and Nyx barely stayed upright as his arms were full of Princeling turned Kingling.

“Nyx!” His voice was breathless, but full of relief.

Nyx buried his face in that familiar hair, “Noct…”

Unfortunately they had to be interrupted, “With new friends, I see.” It was Ignis.

Noctis slowly pulled back and looked from Sora, to Donald to Goofy, “Ducklings huh?”

Donalds outraged squawking brought them all a good laugh.

Still smiling, Sora held out a hand, “Name’s Sora your highness! Would you happen to know anything about a keyhole?”  
  
That shut them all up quickly. Ignis shuffled them all into a room that would be large by normal standards but filled with Noctis’s retinue and then Nyx’s, it was a little snug.

“I’ve heard tales about a keyhole, what do you know about it.” Ignis’s voice was clipped and to the point.

Sora blinked, but straightened, clearly knowing this was a serious conversation, “It’s my job, sir.” He summoned his keyblade, “The monsters you've been seeing that you’re not accustomed to, they’re called heartless, and I’m here to put a stop to them from appearing. There should be a keyhole, and my job’s to find it, and seal it with this.” He gave it one small move, then dematerialised it. 

They all stared at him, no one saying a thing.

“Is it the crystal?” Prompto broke the silence.  
  
Ignis made a grunt, “It’s to be assumed that yes, the crystal and keyhole are one in the same. But I’m not certain. I only know I read of a mysterious group that handed darknesses and wielded keys. 

“Do you guys mind if we tag along?” Sora asked, “You’ll need our help to fight the heartless, and we need you to find and get close to the keyhole.”  
  
It only made sense. They looked to Noct, who looked to Nyx, who nodded which made Noct nod in turn and it was settled. It’d be cramped in the regalia, that was for sure.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora could see carbuncle, even when Noct couldn’t. They found this out the second day, when he asked what the cute blue fox thing was. Noctis had laughed and explained. Nyx just looked on in awe as Sora crouched down and interacted with a small but mighty astral.

“I’ve had my fair share of sleep stuff happen too, nightmares becoming real and creatures protecting my dreams. Do you know what a dream eater is?” He was talking to carbuncle, “Yeah! Meow wow! I’m glad Noctis has you, that kinda stuff must’ve been so scary for a kid.”   
  
They let him have his time talking to the Astral though they couldn’t see it. Prompto took several pictures hoping beyond hope he’d get a shot. 

He did, and it was adorable.

  
  


\---

  
  


There were more secrets Sora had that they couldn’t have even imagined. When the chips were down, and all hope seemed lost, Sora shifted. He truly, honest to Astrals shifted forms. He turned into a shadow himself almost, his movements jittery. It scared the party senseless. Donald and Goofy had disappeared, and Sora couldn’t be reached. Only after all the enemies were felled did the boy return. Gladio the first one to him. Nyx could tell he saw a lot of Iris in the boy. 

Sora looked exhausted, but he still turned a brilliant smile up at the tall Shield, “Everyone okay?”  
  
They all silently vowed then and there to keep a better eye on the small keyblade wielder. He clearly had no thought in his head about himself, it was all about keeping the others safe.

  
  


\---

  
  


Altissia had been...something. It could have been so much worse, just the thought of what could have happened would stop Nyx dead cold. Luna would be dead, Noctis would be changed, Ignis would be blind. It was the difference of four people that saved the lives of so many. Noctis had taken on Leviathan, Sora fought his way to Luna, swam in the stormiest waters with the most dangerous debris. He blocked a parting gift from Ardyn, his small body pushing the man back. Surprise written over his face at the fierce eye’d boy before him, poised between him and the Princess. A steely determination in large eyes that had only ever shown kindness before.

“Stay away from the Princess!” He took up a stance, “Tell me where the crystal is!”   
  
Ardyn had recovered quickly with a laugh and a flourishing bow, “Well then boy, it seems I will be seeing you all in Niflheim after all. You’re lucky Princess, this would have been it for you. Don’t forget to thank your savior.”   
  
“Hey!” Sora ran after the man who backed up onto an airship, “Don’t run away you coward!”

But he did, and they were better for it. 

Luna survived, and Sora kept her safe, escorted her to the others and she revealed a truth Nyx didn’t think he’d hear. Libertus and Crowe were with her, and they were safe.

Donald and Ignis brought their own surprise in the form of Ravus.

“Why did you save her.” He had asked, his voice rough but full of gratitude to see his sister safe.

“She reminded me of a girl I never got to thank.”  
  
  
\---

They left Luna, Crowe, Libertus and Ravus safely in Tenebrae, in Aranea’s capable hands and went on to Nifleheim. Too much at stake to leave it any longer.

Nifleheim was cold, and dreadful. Nyx and Sora were very susceptible to cold. Noctis teased them. Sora stuck out his tongue and Nyx did the same. It seemed spending time with the boy was bringing out his childish streak.

Even when they got separated, things weren’t hopeless. Sora and Noctis were alone, Nyx, Ignis and Gladio were together and Prompto had Donald and Goofy. It made them work that much harder to find their lights. They found Sora smashing away at a computer and Ignis and Nyx pulled him from it while Gladio deactivated the traps. Goofy and Donald saved Prompto from capture, and the groups met somewhere in the middle.

Without Sora there, Noctis would have been sucked into the crystal. They would have lost their Prince, their King again. His light was brighter than anything they’d ever seen. It sent Ardyn running, made the crystal shutter.

“You can’t have him! They need him! Whatever you have to tell him just do it! He’s just a kid!” They found Sora shouting at the crystal, keyblade braced as he pushed against the aura of the crystal, his own small body blocking Noctis from being pulled closer. Nyx wrapped his arms around Noctis, and Gladio followed, pulling him from the crystal. It was so much harder than it had to be. No one could get near enough to pull Sora, could barely hear his shouts against the Astrals at the angry ringing.

Sora won the fight, the crystal relented. It seemed not even ancient powers could hold a candle to the determination of a boy that had lost it all, and refused to accept it and gathered it all up again. More than once. 

He stumbled backwards and his friends caught him. He gave them a tired smile, then turned more to Noctis and his people, “It won’t take you. You’re their chosen one, and we made a concession. You gotta go to sleep somewhere safe, for a year and fall into the call of the ring. They’ll train you there, show you what you have to do to stop the scourge and the darkness.”

He stood up and looked to the crystal, “I wish I could stay with you all, and see how it goes- see what happens. But the keyhole is here, and I gotta seal it. You’re gonna have enough on your plate. You don’t need heartless too. I’ll try to make it back- try to visit. Help you at the end of it all.”   
  
They all wanted to say no, that he’d done enough, that they could handle it from here. But none of them could. This boy had wormed his way into their hearts. Nyx knew what he meant, when he had said that they would be together so long as they kept each other in their heart. The idea of losing both him and Noctis at the same time, it was a lot. It was so much. But he wouldn’t cry. He had a King to protect.

“A year long nap, sounds like your ideal time.” They tried to joke.

Sora gave a laugh and looked to Noctis, “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be! Trust me.”  
  
Sadly. They did.

The boy held up his Key, and then there was light.

  
  


\---

  
  


It had been a year. A year without Sora and his sunshine smiles. A year without Noctis and his love. It had been a year of darkness and nonstop daemons. A year of hunters and glaives and ex soldiers becoming the front line, of lights that mimicked the sun erected everywhere. 

It had been a year and Nyx found himself at Galdin, waiting on the docks for Gladio to bring their King from Angelgard.

It had been a year and Nyx embraced his King. They didn’t have to wait anymore. Gladio had rented a car (borrowed it from Cindy) and drove Nyx and Noctis to Hammerhead.

It had been a year and they were greeted with a sunshine smile on a face that hadn’t changed a bit. Still round, still bright.

“Hey guys! How’s it been?” Sora didn’t hesitate to wrap them all in hugs.

_Astrals he was so tiny._

Gladio laughed and roughly ruffled brunette spikes, “Wassup squirt, how’s world hoppin been?”  
  
Sora grinned, “Saved a bunch I’ll have you know! And I'm sure my cooking skills rival Iggy’s now too! Learned from the best little chef there is!” 

“You were right,” Noctis said, his voice small as he wrapped Sora into a hug that was gladly returned, “a year is too long.”  
  
Sora snorted but he squeezed Noctis with understanding. Nyx didn’t want to know why the kid had been asleep for a year, he didn’t think his heart could take that.

Then he turned to Nyx, and Nyx’s heart felt so full. He gathered the small boy into his arms, almost stifling him.

“I missed you too,” his voice came through muffled, but his hug was strong and earnest. 

“What are we doin’ now?” Sora asked after the reunions. They were all around a table in the diner.

“We have to fight Ardyn.” Noctis said, his voice was still tired, but it was in a soul weary way. “It’s the final battle.”  
  
Sora gave a somber nod. They all knew what that meant. 

“Whatever happens, we’re gonna win.” There was an edge to the boy’s voice, but they didn’t say anything. They had a feeling they felt the same. A steely determination this _wasn’t_ the end.

Sora cried when they presented him his glaive gear. Donald even pretended he wasn’t wiping his eyes. They all thanked them profusely, but now it was time. They were going into Insomnia’s ruins, and didn’t know if they were going to come out again.

  
  


\---

  
  


The daemons never stood a chance with a being of light like Sora was. It took them no time at all to make it to the Citadel. Sora held back his tears as Noctis went through Prompto’s photographs, putting one of them all together into his pocket, “Just in case.” he had said.

“We’ll guard the front, you guys do what you gotta, okay?” Sora gave them all another hug, “Good luck, Your Highness.”  
  
Noctis smiled a small, grateful smile before turning to the door and the others followed.   
  
They heard Sora’s footfalls echo as they stepped inside.

  
  


\---

  
  


It didn’t take long for them to join the boy outside, but by that time he had disappeared, off fighting some other creature. They could see the sparks of his light, but they couldn’t examine it closer.

“Walk tall, my friends.”  
  
Nyx felt like crying as he watched Noctis walk up the steps. He didn’t want to think about what was happening, what was going to happen in there.

They gave it time, they fought the daemons, kept them from getting closer, getting into the citadel.

Then they disappeared. And light began to shine on the horizon. Nyx knew they were all choked up, they all knew that he was gone. Noctis had left.   
  
Then through the misty eyes, they saw flashes of green. Confusion set in. They looked to each other and ran up the stairs, to the throne room. 

They saw Sora there, with Donald and Goofy. Sora and Donald were by the throne, kneeling on the floor. Goofy stood a few steps away near the top of the stairs. They all ran up them and saw what they didn’t dare to think possible.

Sora was cradling Noctis. Magic coming off of him and Donald in strong waves. The strongest of healing spells on their tongues.

And it was working. 

Just enough- just enough for Noctis to be alive. In pain, definitely, but _alive._

The two collapsed beside the King, their energy zapped. But they were alive.

Noctis was _alive._

  
  


\---

  
  


They didn’t get to see the dawn break. The exhaustion had set in deep in their bones. They had barely made it to one of the royal rooms before collapsing. Sora, Donald and Goofy fell in a pile on a very plush carpet while Gladio Nyx and Ignis carefully brought Noctis to the bed, then proceeded to check his wound and make sure he wasn't going to die.

“It’s alright, guy,” his voice was soft, “I’ll be alright. We all need to sleep. I promise, i’ll be here in the morning.” he gave a weak laugh and the laughs that followed sounded suspiciously wet.

Let it be said that the blessing of a Royal Bed, was that five grown men could fit on it easily.

  
  


\---

  
  


They woke at near sunset, but they knew the daemons wouldn’t return. Noctis had fulfilled his destiny. They had won, all thanks to one stubborn boy with magic beyond the world and knowledge beyond his years.

The fondness they all shared at seeing him stretch out and sit up, hair a mess and yawning, then seeing them and smiling the sweetest, softest, yet most brilliant smile was overwhelming.

Out in the dying rays of sun, Nyx said what they were all thinking, “You saved us, Sora. You really are the sunshine that brought ours back.”

Nyx could only hope he’d get to see the boy again, to be able to repay even an ounce of the debt he owes.

Sora only smiled, and shook his head. He was only doing what was right. Doing it for his friends. 

Nyx could say without a shadow of a doubt, Sora had the love of Lucis behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Subtly edits it to add a Very Cheesy series name)


End file.
